


Reasons Why

by honestgrins



Series: Challenge Accepted [23]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 23 - Smut Day: Elena despairs that she gave into "The Naked Man" ploy, but Caroline wonders if there is ever a bad reason for sex. Klaus is up for the experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Why

Klaus fumbled with his keys, tired of the day and just wanting to be at home with Caroline and a glass of his favorite scotch. He knew working for the family company would drain his spirit in favor of a paycheck, but that knowledge didn't lessen his bad mood. "I'm home," he called out as he entered their apartment, placing his briefcase down and loosening his tie without raising his head.

"Hello, love."

He looked up at the teasing tone in Caroline's voice, shocked to find her completely naked and posed suggestively on the couch.

"And to what to do I owe the pleasure," he asked, quickly shrugging out of his jacket as he strode toward her.

She immediately went for his belt as he made quick work of his shirt. "Testing a theory," she shrugged. Klaus might have asked what that meant had Caroline not teased him with kisses along his stomach as she pulled his belt through their loops.

He got a little distracted from his question.

* * *

A while later, they were sprawled across their bed, breathing hard in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"Good work," Caroline panted, reaching over to pat his shoulder.

Klaus chuckled and pulled her into his side, where she cuddled naturally. "Not that I'm complaining," he said, "but what did I do to earn such a lovely welcome home?"

"So cynical," she scoffed playfully.

"You said you were testing a theory," Klaus prodded, raising his eyebrows in challenge.

Caroline sat up, not bothering to pull the sheet with her. She did smile as Klaus's eyes followed her breasts. "Maybe it's because you're a visuals guy," she mused. "Elena was embarrassed that she finally slept with Damon."

Klaus groaned. "We need a rule, no bringing up Damon Salvatore after sex," he said.

"You asked," Caroline giggled, tracing his tattoo with her fingertips. "Anyway, he had stopped by her place for coffee. She went to the kitchen to get some, and when she came back out, he was waiting for her naked."

"And then she got some?"

She laughed, nodding. "She was moping that it was a terrible reason to sleep with someone, and Rebekah called 'slut,'" Caroline explained. "I get it, though, and I have an incredibly hot boyfriend. I figured it was worth a test."

"Good enough for me, love," Klaus said with a shrug. "And Rebekah only called 'slut' because she's still pining after Stefan, who's pining after Elena."

"Be nice to your sister," Caroline chided before grimacing. "Yeah, we do need post-sex rules for appropriate topics of conversation."

"Like reasons to sleep with someone?"

Caroline hummed, lips quirking in a curious frown. "I should think the only bad reason to sleep with someone would be to hurt feelings," she mused, "but even then, revenge sex can be hot."

Klaus's eyes flashed with interest. "Are you just saying that because of a particularly fabulous one night stand you had years ago?"

"Can it be considered a one night stand if you're still hanging around," she asked mischievously, leaning forward to peck him on the lips. She wasn't proud of how their relationship started, especially given how nasty her breakup with Tyler had been at the time. But Klaus had become the best boyfriend she could ever dream of, and three years was more than enough time to accept their circumstances. "But really, there are tons of reasons to have sex with someone," she contended. "Can you really categorize them into good versus bad reasons?"

Klaus shrugged, moving to lay her back on the bed. "We can certainly try," he said lowly, dropping kisses on her collar bone. "We've established nakedness as 'good enough.' Where would 'round two' fall on the spectrum?"

"Good enough for me," Caroline sighed as his kisses moved lower.

* * *

"Caroline, what did you do with my paintbrushes?"

She winced at the irritation in his voice. "They were scattered around, so I cleaned them and put them in the studio hutch," she explained.

Klaus dragged a hand over his face. "Sweetheart, you know I don't like it when you attempt to organize my studio," he said tersely.

Quickly, Caroline perked up. "Does 'avoiding a fight' count as a good enough reason for sex?"

"Caroline," Klaus growled.

"You don't like me to organize, and I can't help it," she reasoned, pulling her shirt off over her head. "Rather than fight over an inevitable stalemate, can't we just have sex instead?"

Shaking his head, Klaus was about to decline her ridiculous offer, but he could appreciate her argument. "I'll accept 'avoiding a fight,' but this is far more likely to be angry sex," he warned, stripping off his clothes as well.

"Fair enough," she replied with a shrug, smiling at the indulgence in his expression. Her grin turned wicked. "Let's do it."

* * *

She was watching TV when she felt him drop a kiss on her head from behind. That wasn't odd, so much as the hands wandering down from her shoulders to stroke her entire torso. "I thought you were painting," she said, looking up at him.

"I'm running low on inspiration," he admitted, running his lips on her neck.

"Inspiration sex," she hummed, leaning into his caresses. "I like it."

* * *

The kitchen smelled delicious.

She found Klaus chopping vegetables to throw into the stir fry on the stove, his hands strong and sure in their knife skills. Caroline bit her lip at the sight.

Klaus poured the veggies into the wok and noticed her standing in the doorway. "Hello, sweetheart," he greeted as she walked over. "Did you have a good day?"

"About to be better," she said, smirking as she walked over toward him. "Does the food need any dire attention while it cooks?"

"No," he answered, confused. "Not for another five minutes or so."

"Great," she smiled brilliantly. She sank to her knees and went for his zipper. "How do you feel about 'damn, you look hot cooking' blowjobs?"

Any response Klaus might have come up with flew out of his head as her hand snuck into his boxers. Focusing, he swallowed tightly. "I'm certainly not saying no," he answered, bucking into her light grip.

* * *

"That's cheating," Elena whined over margaritas. Their girls' night had devolved into discussing Caroline's various experiments with Klaus in finding 'good enough' reasons to have sex. "You're in a committed relationship. 'Nothing on TV' would be good enough to prompt sex," she accused.

Caroline shrugged, offering no argument. "I'll add it to the list," she said, biting her lip. "But you're missing my point. Stop beating yourself up for giving into 'The Naked Man.' It totally works."

Elena just groaned, ordering another margarita. She was going to need it to handle Caroline's nauseatingly perfect life.


End file.
